Voyager Drabble Collection
by Ronda Sexton
Summary: These are drabbles I have written based on Voyager. They are not necessarily connected to each other. The rating may go as high as T so that is the rating am using.
1. A Mother's Thoughts

**A Mother's Thoughts**

**Author's Note: All these of these drabbles will stand alone for the most part. Posting them all in one section saves time.**

A Mother's Thoughts  
>Author: Ronda Sexton<p>

Miral is so beautiful. I can't believe what I almost did to  
>my daughter before she was born. Tom's eyes shine<br>brightly as he holds her. I am glad he stopped me before it  
>was too late. Our daughter will have the best of both of her<br>heritages.

I watch as Tom loving strokes her tiny ridges. He will be a  
>wonderful father.<p>

My father and Tom's parents are eager to meet their new granddaughter as  
>soon as Starfleet lifts the quarantine of the ship. They have seen her on the<br>viewscreens. They are very excited about reuniting with us.


	2. Thoughts on Getting Home

Thoughts On Getting Home...B'Elanna's POV  
>by: Ronda Sexton<p>

I always wondered how I would feel when we got home. I can barely  
>believe we are really here. Tom's dad was part of the command team<br>preparing for what they thought was a Borg attack. He was surprised to  
>see Voyager flying out of that sphere.<p>

I think things are going to be okay between Tom and his dad. Time will  
>tell. I am not sure how things will go with my dad. He's my only<br>parent living, mother's dead. I hold my daughter close and wonder what  
>tomorrow will bring. We all have a whole new future ahead.<p> 


	3. Forever an Ensign

Forever an Ensign

I stand here at the Ops station day in and day out. I do my job. It's been seven years now, and I am still just an Ensign. I've taken  
>night shifts and commanded the bridge. Yet, I'm still just an Ensign.<p>

Tuvok got promoted. Tom got his rank reinstated. B'Elanna was made Chief Engineer. I have been here seven years, and I'm still just an Ensign.

I want that second pip so bad. I have worked really hard, and yet no one seems to ever notice my hard work. I am beginning to think I'll  
>be an Ensign forever.<p> 


	4. The Loser

The Loser

Harry was truly regretting making that insane bet with Tom and B'Elanna. He would never ever live this down. He was so absolutely sure that he would win the bet. He should have known better. He had the worst luck of anyone on the ship or even in Starfleet for that matter. He took a few deep breaths, and then stepped close enough to the door of his quarters for them to open. The corridors were quite busy as he ran out singing an old song Tom had found called "The Streak" as he ran down the corridor sans clothing.


	5. A Little Guidance

A Little Guidance

Tuvok sat waiting for Harry Kim. He knew Ensign Kim was quite unhappy. Being so far from home was difficult for young humans. He definitely needed someone to help him along the way. Tom Paris had formed a friendship with him, but Tuvok had sensed that Harry also needed someone older with as well. If Harry accepted his offer, he would teach him meditation techniques; helping him sublimate things over which he had no control. It would be beneficial to both of them. His missed guiding his children. Harry would be someone to guide along life's path during the journey.


	6. Coffee and Advice

Coffee and Advice

Author's Note: This was written as a response to a challenge on the VAMB Message Board: Neelix having a personal moment with the Captain. No business!

Neelix carried a cup of coffee to where Captain Janeway sat staring out a viewport in the empty mess hall.

"Have some coffee, Captain," he said softly.

She gratefully reached for the cup, "Thanks Neelix."

"Captain, I'm sorry that your letter had bad news," said Neelix sympathetically.

"Well, I did sort of expect it," admitted the Captain. "Mark had a right to go on with his life."

"I may be out of line here, Captain, but I don't think Starfleet would expect you to keep your personal life on hold either."

"I'll have to give the matter some thought, Neelix." 


	7. Talent Night Surprise

Talent Night Surprise

Author's Note: Written for a Drabble Challenge at VAMB: Kathryn surprises the crew with her new performance for talent night.

"That was quite a performance for talent night, Kathryn. The crew was really surprised," said Chakotay.

"Well, it was certainly not what any of them expected to see," she replied.

"Their Command Team dancing to Tom Paris' Old Time Rock and Roll has to be a first," Chakotay said with a grin.

"I think they got the message about our status now. I'm sure lots of replicator rations changed hands too from the various betting pools," quipped the Captain.

"Well, we certainly got our share, enough to keep you in coffee for weeks to come," answered Chakotay with a laugh.


End file.
